Illusoire
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Lorsqu'il vient en aide à un garçon sourd nommé Akashi, il ne réalise pas qu'il sera l'amour de sa vie. Il se doute encore moins de ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit d'Akashi. Cela, il ne le saura jamais.


**A / N ;** Je croise les doigts. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'un de mes meilleurs projets, néanmoins, cette idée ne voulait pas me sortir de la tête, alors … J'aurais essayé. Et puis, je pense que ce one shot m'aide à confirmer mon hypothèse : Je suis amoureuse d'Akashi en mode psychopathe, assassin, meurtrier, tueur en série, ou quoique ce soient d'autres qui se rapportent à ce milieu. _Amusez-vous !_

**Appariement ;** Akashi x Kuroko.

**Avertissements ;** Injures, contenu sexuel et traite d'un sujet qui peut se révéler sensible, pour certains.

**Bêta ;** _Vyersdra_. Tu garantis que ce one shot aura du succès et je ne peux que te croire sur parole, car c'est en partie grâce à toi que ce serait possible, merci.

**Disclaimer ;** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les étrangers pouvaient être des amis. Des véritables amis. Seulement, cette notion était méconnue.

Il suffisait de s'attarder sur le sujet. Lorsqu'il observait son entourage composé de ses amis actuels, il se fit la réflexion qu'instantanément, il ne pouvait pas avoir connaissance de leurs noms et de leurs couleurs préférées. Qu'avaient-ils en commun ? La réponse était imprévisible. _D'autant plus que je ne suis pas médium,_ songea-t-il, sarcastique.

Dans cet état d'esprit, il trouvait saugrenu que les personnes se permettent un quelconque jugement sur des étrangers. Qu'ils les évitent, comme la peste. Les étrangers pourraient être synonyme de multiples choses. Ils pourraient signifier tellement ! Néanmoins, cette idée s'enfuit alors qu'une profonde hypocrisie submergeait son être, quant à cette déclaration.

Bien qu'il pensât cela, il avait tendance à se démarquer des autres. Autant que possible. Quelle était la cause de cette volonté ? Il était incertain. Il n'était pas dans ses mœurs de philosopher, mais il était conscient que le responsable était les idéaux que la société implantait dans son âme. Il soutenait les lubies des abonnées de sites universels sur la toile, qui prônaient que la société n'était qu'une salope et qu'elle baiserait le cul de sa proie dès qu'elle aurait l'occasion de pouvoir s'exécuter.

A sa publication, cette citation fut moins rude. Peut-être. Il n'en était pas persuadé. Il n'utilisait l'ordinateur que pour des devoirs scolaires, ou encore et plus rarement, pour des recherches personnelles.

La _normalité_ était déterminée par la majorité de la population. Pourtant, il doutait. Après tout, qui pouvait décider qu'un étranger était dangereux ? Il semblait que la peur contraignait les personnes à haïr ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas analyser, instinctivement, faute d'avoir des cerveaux conséquents. A moins que ce ne fût une parodie de légitime défense ? Ces interrogations étaient vertigineuses. Et confuses. Elles étaient les responsables de nombreux débats. Des débats auxquels ne devraient pas se frotter un adolescent, au cours d'un bel après-midi.

Cependant, Kuroko Tetsuya était sûr d'une chose.

Le garçon qui se faisait bousculer par le groupe de jeunes hommes habillés d'uniformes de basket-ball ne le méritait pas. Qu'il soit un étranger pour lui n'était qu'un détail mineur.

Interloqué, le malheureux jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui. Le corps raide, ses manuels scolaires étaient déversés à ses pieds.

Ces agresseurs détenaient des carrures imposantes. Elles surplombaient la silhouette fluette. Ils étaient sportifs, visiblement. Et aussi, d'immondes rustres. D'abominables vermines.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il intervenait dans ce genre de circonstances. Et encore une fois, Kuroko réalisa qu'en plus d'être mesquins, ils étaient d'une cruauté effarante.

Et seulement parce que ce garçon était un étranger dépourvu de nom. Un étranger qui pouvait être un fils. Un frère. Un ami. Un amoureux. Ils ne s'en souciaient guère, il n'était qu'un étranger.

Un sentiment d'injustice l'envahit. Le garçon pouvait n'être lié à personne, pour autant, il n'était pas dénué d'émotions. Il était un _être humain_.

Kuroko s'interposa. De sa maigre stature, il se tenait sur la défensive. Défiant. Face à cette apparition soudaine, les jeunes hommes émirent des hoquets de stupéfaction.

**- Tetsuya ?!**

**- D'où est-ce qu'il sort ?** S'écria Yamazaki, bouchée bée.

Les exclamations de surprise s'enchainèrent. Puis, elles furent remplacées par des éclats de rire graveleux. Ils étaient amusés et exaspérés de cette intervention.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tet-chan ? **Ronronna Hara.

**- Tu n'es pas croyable, Tetsuya,** soupira Seto.

Kuroko n'était pas impressionné. Accoutumé aux manœuvres séductrices des jeunes hommes, qui étaient plus que fréquentes à son encontre puisque, régulièrement, il faisait une apparition durant les entraînements de basket-ball afin de pouvoir s'entretenir à propos des conditions d'utilisation du gymnase principal avec le capitaine et entraîneur de l'équipe, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

**- Ce n'est pas très équitable. Qu'a-t-il fait ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il a la sale manie de se pavaner, comme s'il était une merde attrayante, quand ce n'est qu'un handicapé retardé,** confessa Hanamiya.

Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme, il s'exprimait d'un ton désinvolte.

**- Il est anormal, Tet-chan !** Renchérit Hara, enthousiasmé par la perspective d'être grondé par son interlocuteur.

Son comportement enfantin était détrompé par un rictus sournois. Il lui rappelait l'image d'un chat sur le point de dévorer un canari. Ce spectacle était accentué par sa façon grossière de mâcher un chewing-gum.

Troublé par cette explication, Kuroko se détourna d'eux. Il se concentra sur la contemplation du garçon. D'un charme classique, un teint pâle décorait ses pommettes et complimentait la courte chevelure cramoisie qui s'achevait dans des pointes raides au creux de sa nuque. Il n'épargna qu'un coup d'œil à ses agresseurs, dévoilant des prunelles hétérochromes habillées de longs cils. Ses lèvres dessinées étaient pincées dans une moue de contrariété.

Aux creux de ses oreilles, Kuroko remarqua les petits appareils auditifs. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas rencontré, auparavant. Désigné en tant que président des élèves, il connaissait chaque étudiant de l'établissement scolaire.

Simplement, ce garçon assistait à l'école qui trônait plus haut, dans la rue. Elle était formatée pour les enfants malentendants.

Ces iris aux couleurs électrisantes étaient fascinants. Ils le bouleversèrent. Cet étranger était mécontent. Ses mains fines, adaptées à sa morphologie, étaient serrées dans des poings, ses cahiers affalés sur le béton du trottoir. Il ne méritait pas d'être confronté à ce type d'aversion.

**- Ce n'est pas une raison, Hanamiya-kun, Hara-kun. Il ne faut pas user de violence. **

**- C'est nécessaire, parfois, Tet-chan, **répliqua l'interpellé après qu'une bulle eut éclatée entre ses dents.

**- Vous devriez le laisser tranquille. Il serait malheureux que j'informe vos parents de vos comportements honteux, d'autant que cet incident pourrait nuire à leur réputation de représentant du conseil d'administration de l'académie et mettre en péril la place de directeur de ton père, Hanamiya-kun. Que penserait-il de cette affaire ? **

Un voile d'irritation assombrit le regard brun-grisâtre. Ses coéquipiers arboraient des expressions mauvaises. Agacés. Furuhashi était le seul qui n'apparaissait pas frustré. Muet, comme toujours, il ne faisait que prouver son déplaisir par un pli soucieux qui entravait son front.

**- Une menace, Kuroko ? Sérieusement ?** Rétorqua Yamazaki, les muscles bandés, prêts à se battre.

**- Tu m'as habitué à autre chose, Tetsuya,** susurra Seto.

**- Je préférais tes tentatives de châtiment corporel, Tet-chan,** grommela Hara.

Durant une précieuse minute, une atmosphère chargée de tension perdura. Enfin, Hanamiya ricana.

**- C'est bon. Amuse-toi bien avec ton petit ami, **_**Tetsuya**__._

Cette phrase fut abandonnée d'une voix sarcastique. Dans une grimace moqueuse, il s'éloigna. Ses compagnons suivirent son exemple. Dans un élan de mauvaise humeur, Yamazaki poussa son épaule. Le bleuté recula d'un pas et heurta la poitrine de l'enfant sourd. Néanmoins, il ne prêta pas d'attention à cela. Il préférait lorgner la retraite des jeunes hommes, prudent. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti cette colère noire.

Une foule s'était assemblée autour d'eux. Imperturbable, il s'agenouilla pour recueillir les livres cornés contre son torse.

_Idiots. _

Est-ce que les personnes regarderaient toujours, sans réagir ? Souvent, il se demandait si elles seraient capables de contempler un assassinat public et si, alors, elles s'apercevraient que l'humanité était sauvage. Destructrice. C'était injuste, que ce garçon dût souffrir à cause de cette indifférence.

Un bloc-notes gisait sur le trottoir. Une page était dévoilée. _Propriété d'Akashi Seijūrō._ Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur la feuille. L'objet était coûteux, à première vue. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un utilisait encore des blocs-notes, à cette époque.

_Akashi._ Le garçon sourd été nommé Akashi Seijūrō.

En outre, il se penchait pour s'emparer de ses cahiers emprisonnés dans son étreinte. Une lueur étrange dans les yeux, il semblait confus. Blessé. En colère, aussi. Kuroko ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'en blâmer.

**- Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-il.

Il réalisa que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Cependant, le regard du rougeâtre était fixé sur ses lèvres. Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues. Il n'était pas habitué à être victime d'une quelconque observation. De cette intensité, encore moins. A son plus grand étonnement, le garçon répondit. D'une voix grave, quoiqu'aux intonations incertaines et hésitantes.

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,** dit-il.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses livres. Il se redressa. Pour correspondre à sa hauteur, bien qu'elle fût inférieure à la taille d'Akashi, Kuroko se hissa sur ses jambes.

**- Tu me comprends ? Je pensais que tu étais sourd. **

Sa franchise était inévitable. Elle faisait partie intégrante de son caractère. Un défaut et une qualité, à la fois. Il espérait qu'il ne l'eût pas insulté.

**- Je le suis, **expliqua-t-il, haussant les épaules. **J'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres, et lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents m'ont obtenu un orthophoniste. Je peux comprendre ce que tu dis, si tu ne parles pas rapidement. Je m'excuse que ce garçon t'ait appelé mon petit ami. Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait mon orientation sexuelle. J'espère que ça ne t'a posé aucun problème. **

Il s'exprimait poliment. Néanmoins, derrière cette courtoisie, une infime tension était perceptible. Comme s'il s'obligeait à être calme. Son emprise sur les cahiers tremblait. Son froncement de sourcil demeurait.

Une certaine nuance dans ses propos témoignait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais à son sujet. De physiquement dysfonctionnel. Toutefois, ce n'était pas remarquable, au contraire de ce qu'il envisageait. Il comprenait le garçon, parfaitement, bien qu'il fît une pause entre chaque mot.

Le bleuté ne percevait pas la raison de cet intérêt, soudain et inattendu. C'était un inconnu. Pourtant, il étendit la main.

-** Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya,** annonça-t-il.

Akashi plissa les paupières. Le pincement de ses lèvres s'approfondit. Il ne comprenait pas.

**- Ketsuya ?** S'enquit-il, indécis.

Sa bouche se courba dans un fin sourire. Pas offensée de cette erreur, le bleuté mima la lettre _T_. Il était bluffé par sa propre patience.

**- Tetsuya,** répéta-t-il.

Il était surprenant que ce garçon usât de son prénom. Ce n'était qu'une première rencontre. Cependant, il se fit la réflexion que prononcé par ces lèvres, son prénom avait un accent agréable. Un accent qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Kuroko cligna des paupières, alors que le rougeâtre s'emparait de son poignet. Le garçon avait des mains douces. Elles l'engloutissaient. Ses longs doigts étaient chauds. Il pouvait se le représenter, signant de ses mains grêles. Un sentiment de déception le submergea. Il était surpris d'éprouver cette sensation, par le simple fait de ne pas connaitre la langue des signes.

**- Tetsuya,** ressassa Akashi.

Dans une demande silencieuse, il accentua la lettre _T_ de son prénom. Kuroko acquiesça.

**- Mon nom est Akashi Seijūrō. **

**- Ravie de te rencontrer, Akashi-kun. **

Le garçon esquissa un sourire.

**- Ravie de te rencontrer aussi, Tetsuya. **

Cette première discussion n'était que le début d'une succession de bouleversements. Elle était la cause des nombreuses modifications de leurs quotidiens respectifs. Elle fut la source d'un changement radical.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la ruelle principale qui reliait leurs académies respectives, ils se croisèrent.

Dans la bibliothèque de sa mère, Kuroko était parvenu à dégoter un livre sur l'apprentissage de la langue des signes. Lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à mémoriser les éléments les plus importants, il développait une frustration grandissante.

Au cours de la journée, il apprit que son nouvel ami résidait à proximité de sa maison. Sa demeure se composait d'un grand manoir, perché au sommet de la colline. Il prit plaisir à l'accompagner à son domicile, avant qu'il ne retrouvât sa propre habitation. Au fil du temps, cette habitude devint routinière.

Kuroko n'abordait pas le sujet de l'homosexualité. Il conservait sa bouchée fermée, très sagement. Après tout, le rougeâtre n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par lui.

Akashi était drôle. Et intelligent. Quand il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, il faisait un excellent travail.

Parfois, après une journée stressante, il favorisait l'écriture à la parole, car utiliser ses cordes vocales requérait trop d'efforts et de concentration et qu'il n'avait pas la patience pour cela. Pas toujours.

Le bleuté n'était pas dérangé par cet état de fait. En fait, il chérissait les blocs-notes griffonnés par le rougeâtre. Souvent, il feuilletait les pages et s'amusait de leurs échanges stupides sur des sujets divers, tels que _qui était le meilleur super héros_, _le film qu'ils devraient regarder ensemble_ et d'autres discussions à propos de leurs journées, en général.

Il appréciait le contraste entre leurs écritures. La calligraphie de son ami était élégante, à l'instar de sa résidence et de son mode de vie, tandis que la sienne était ordonnée et concise.

Les parents d'Akashi étaient riches. Seulement, ils ne prêtaient pas d'intérêt à leur fils. Certaines fois, il se demandait s'ils tentaient de compenser ce manque d'affection en achetant des choses à leur enfant. Des choses qui n'étaient pas indispensables. Des choses qui ne lui étaient pas nécessaires du tout.

Lorsqu'Akashi avait troqué un baladeur numérique pour l'un des livres du bleuté, il avait haussé les épaules. Il était sourd, quelle utilisation pourrait avoir un tel dispositif pour lui, de toute façon ?

A d'autres moments, le rougeâtre pouvait être calme et amer. Kuroko savait que c'était dans ces instants que son ami était le plus vulnérable.

Le bleuté s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il ferait, s'il était dans sa situation. S'il serait réservé, dans une attitude similaire à son ami. Qu'est-ce que ce serait que de se résigner à une vie isolée et une existence terne, dépourvue d'entourage, si ce n'est une seule personne qui s'en souciait suffisamment pour entretenir des conversations avec lui ?

D'une certaine manière, la solitude était brutale. Comme le cancer. Ils rongeaient un être jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une coquille de ce qu'il était.

Kuroko se demandait si Akashi avait mal à cause de cela, ou s'il en faisait abstraction, faisant mine de ne pas s'en soucier. C'était effrayant et désarmant. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé que son ami eût des sentiments de ce genre.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il dormait beaucoup ? Alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs, il avait remarqué que le rougeâtre s'endormait de plus en plus souvent. Qu'il perdait du poids, également.

Lorsqu'un esprit est assoupi, il s'immisce dans son propre monde. C'était comme mourir, seulement, c'était moins permanent et indolore.

Et tandis qu'il contemplait le plafond, pensif, ses songes étaient remplis d'Akashi et des choses qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire aujourd'hui. Il pensa que ce n'était qu'un autre jour de perdu.

Au moins, dans les rêves, chacun pouvait être un champion.

Le bleuté redoutait ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'une personne qui cesserait de rêver.

Pas une fois, il ne considéra la possibilité que les parents de son ami se distançaient de leur fils parce qu'ils craignaient leur progéniture.

* * *

**- Retournes-tu voir Akashi-san, de nouveau ?** Demanda sa mère, trois semaines plus tard.

Kuroko s'immobilisa. Il avait essayé de dompter ses cheveux. En vain. A travers la réflexion du miroir, il lorgna sa mère.

**- Oui, c'est que je fais. **

**- Cela devient sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? **

Une légère préoccupation ruisselait de ses mots. Le bleuté stoppa sa tentative de lisser l'une de ses mèches rebelles.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?** Se renseigna-t-il, la dévisageant.

Sa mère humidifia ses lèvres. Elle évinça un pli sur le dos de la chemise de son fils. Ses doigts étaient doux. Pourtant, ils n'engendraient pas des picotements agréables dans sa colonne vertébrale, au contraire du toucher de son ami.

**- Rien, Tetsuya. C'est juste que … Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui. **

Volontairement, elle s'interrompit et haussa les sourcils. Finalement, Kuroko saisit le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Une faible rougeur assombrit ses pommettes. Il se détourna.

**- Ce n'est pas …**

Il était embarrassé. Aux confins de ses yeux clairs, un éclat mortifié était abrité. Sa mère sourit. Sa main effleura son épaule. Elle apposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- C'est un bon garçon, Tetsuya. Juste, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas quelque chose qui pourrait blesser ses sentiments. De ce que tu nous as dit, il a vécu trop de chose****s**** pour son jeune âge. **

**- Je suis censé être ton fils, Okāsan, **susurra-t-il, affectueusement.

Il était touché par l'attitude de sa mère. Normalement, les personnes avaient pitié d'Akashi. Ou pire, se moquaient de lui à cause de sa surdité. Pourtant, sa mère se souciait des sentiments de son ami. Vraiment.

Ses épaules se détendirent. Il songea qu'il protégeait le rougeâtre, bien que son ami ne pensât pas avoir besoin de son appui. Le bleuté ne percevait pas Akashi comme quelqu'un de sans défense, seulement, lorsqu'une personne était différente, les autres trouvaient des moyens de transformer cette différence en une raison pour user de la violence. Toujours.

**- Continue comme cela et il sera mon beau-fils dans quelques années,** répondit sa mère, dans un accent chantant.

Bouche bée, il la regarda s'enfuir avant qu'il ne pût répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle pourrait l'avoir frappé dans l'estomac que ç'aurait eu un effet semblable. La réalisation le heurta si fortement, qu'elle le laissa à bout de souffle.

Qu'Akashi devienne le gendre de sa mère paraissait incroyable. Qu'il devienne son petit ami, son fiancé, son mari à lui … C'était charmant. Plaisant.

Tandis qu'il scrutait son reflet et ses yeux écarquillés. Tandis qu'il sentait le sang se précipiter à travers ses oreilles. Tandis qu'il percevait les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas qu'obsédé par le rougeâtre.

Il était amoureux de lui.

* * *

Cette révélation engendra un court éloignement.

Durant quelques jours, il évita le rougeâtre. Il souhaitait être sûr de pouvoir conserver un visage impassible, malgré la pensée envahissante qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Chaque matin, il lui transmettait un mail. Il indiquait qu'il était malade et il feignait une fièvre, de sorte que sa mère lui permît de demeurer à la maison. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire. Avant que sa mère ne mît un thermomètre près de son oreille, il n'avait qu'à appuyer une tasse de thé chaud contre elle, bien qu'il se brûlât dans le processus. Mais ça valait le coup.

Se distancer de son ami ne l'aida pas. Chacune de ses pensées évoluait autour de lui, comme s'il avait pris d'assaut son esprit, comme s'il l'avait fait sien.

Kuroko songeait à ce qu'Akashi faisait. A la manière qu'il avait de sourire, lorsqu'il croyait que le bleuté ne le regardait pas. A comment la vie était triste pour le rougeâtre.

Akashi possédait un type d'intelligence que les personnes sous-estimaient. Cela l'avait rendu aigre. Le bleuté comprenait cela, et dans un sens, il était justifié qu'il soit devenu acerbe. Kuroko ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être pris au piège dans son esprit, sans que le son qui provienne de l'extérieur puisse l'atteindre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être vulnérable et fort, à la fois, mais il savait qu'il pourrait aimer Akashi. Il n'était pas trop tard pour lui, et si le monde de son ami était dans sa tête, il n'aurait qu'à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas question que de la surdité. C'était plus compliqué que cela.

Kuroko enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre son torse. A travers la pièce, il regardait le rougeâtre.

Depuis une semaine, c'était la première fois qu'il était dans la chambre de son ami. De nouveau. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Akashi ne semblait pas être suspect, alors que le bleuté l'étudiait sans vergogne.

Le rougeâtre était magnifique. Il était la personne la plus cultivée, la plus séduisante et la plus généreuse qu'il avait rencontrée. C'était comme si, pour compenser le handicap d'Akashi, il lui avait été offert un corps à la perfection idéale. Cela était visible pour les personnes qui étaient prêtes à faire la sourde oreille à son infirmité, sans jeu de mots.

Akashi leva les yeux de son livre. Kuroko lui sourit. Son ami sembla hésiter, confus. Puis, lentement, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges hocha le menton, reconnaissant son intention.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se rappeler le nouveau terme qu'il avait appris dans la langue des signes, un pli inhabituel barra son front. Il se lécha les lèvres, et finalement, ne signa qu'un seul mot, sous le regard intrigué du rougeâtre.

_Beau. _

Il ne connaissait pas la réaction d'Akashi. Il ne savait pas s'il était au courant qu'il apprenait la langue des signes pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, et pendant une petite seconde, il paniqua.

Toutefois, Akashi sourit. A son tour, il signa un mot.

_Brave._

* * *

Longtemps, il rechercha la signification du terme _brave_.

Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'il éprouvait une absence de peur ? Ou alors, un sentiment de frayeur ? Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'il ne prêtait pas d'intérêt au jugement d'autrui, tout simplement ?

Il songea à l'importance de ce mot. Ce qu'il représentait pour son ami. Ce qu'il signifiait pour lui-même. Puis, il décida que ce n'était pas une information primordiale.

Le rougeâtre pensait qu'il était courageux. Par conséquent, il l'était. Il conclut qu'il fallait cesser d'être effrayé d'exprimer ses émotions. Qu'il agisse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'il se confesse à Akashi.

Et, juste comme cela, ils passèrent de meilleurs amis à petits amis.

La bravoure. Il découvrit que c'était un élément inconstant. Qu'elle pourrait influencer le cours de multiples choses, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, et que sa beauté demeurait intemporelle. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui était le meilleur. Cependant, il songea que ce n'était pas grave. A cet instant, il était le garçon le plus heureux au monde. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il n'était pas conscient qu'il était courageux, par le simple fait d'oser se familiariser avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux qu'Akashi.

* * *

_Soixante-seize._

Ces chiffres symbolisaient un nombre de jours. Plus spécifiquement, le jour depuis lequel il devint le petit ami d'Akashi.

Ce n'était pas qu'il comptait les heures, parce que ce serait étrange et pas dans son caractère, évidemment. Néanmoins, ces mois d'attente furent nécessaires pour qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, afin de prendre l'initiative de pousser leur rapport à un niveau supérieur.

Akashi était étonnant. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient, parfois. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Pourtant, il ne se sentait complet qu'après de son petit ami. En somme, leur relation était au beau fixe.

Les circonstances actuelles étaient bonnes, très bonnes.

Assis dans le salon du bleuté, ils se détendaient. Ses parents étaient au travail et la télévision faisait office de bruit de fond. Un rapport spécial de nouvelles était diffusé, il se concentrait sur la disparition de jeunes hommes.

Ensemble, ils se complaisaient dans cette atmosphère paisible. Bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour le rougeâtre.

**- Comment signes-tu** _je t'aime_**, Akashi-kun ?** L'interrogea-t-il.

Il s'était accoutumé au handicap de son petit ami. A présent, il parlait plus calmement. Il articulait mieux. Cette façon qu'avait Akashi d'observer sa bouche, encore maintenant, insufflait une bouffée de chaleur et de douleur dans sa poitrine, également, parce que parfois, le rougeâtre se pencherait pour l'embrasser, au hasard, alors qu'il discourait encore.

Une expression perplexe se dessina sur les traits d'Akashi. Puis, lentement, il leva les mains pour une démonstration du langage des signes. Kuroko eut un sourire. A son tour, il agita ses doigts.

_Je t'aime aussi_, signa-t-il.

Malicieux, il contempla les yeux hétérochromes s'élargir, avant que son petit ami ne cédât au rire.

Sur l'écran de télévision, les visages d'Hanamiya, Yamazaki, Hara, Furuhashi et Seto s'affichaient, accompagnés d'un numéro de téléphone pour les personnes qui désiraient témoigner, anonymement ou non.

**- Petit diable !** S'écria Akashi.

Son insulte était voilée d'amusement. Kuroko était habitué à sa manière de s'exprimer. Akashi semblait posséder un accent, plutôt qu'être incapable de s'entendre discuter. Kuroko l'admirait, et pas seulement pour cela, mais par sa façon qu'il avait d'ignorer le monde. Il aimait son petit ami, le moindre détail associé à lui, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Kuroko pouvait être brave. Toutefois, Akashi était intelligent et fort. Et ces deux qualités étaient les plus fondamentales.

Il combla la distance entre leurs bouches et déposa un baiser contre les lèvres du rougeâtre.

_Tu m'aimes,_ signa-t-il.

Akashi haussa les épaules.

**- Je l'ai signé, donc, ce doit être vrai. **

A l'écran, la mère d'Hanamiya, au bord des larmes et épaulée par son mari, était interviewée par un journaliste zélé.

* * *

Il appréciait l'innocence de leur relation. Pourtant, il était contraint de reconnaitre qu'il y avait de nombreuses facettes plus sombres de son petit ami et de lui-même qu'il aimait explorer.

Lorsqu'ils abordaient les préliminaires sexuels et qu'ils ne s'en tenaient qu'à ça, il percevait les bruits libérés par son amant alors qu'il pensait que le bleuté ne l'entendait pas, à moins qu'il ignorait qu'il fît ces sons. Lorsqu'il sentait le membre dur du rougeâtre se frotter le long du sien à travers le tissu de leur pantalon tandis qu'ils balançaient leurs hanches à l'unisson. Lorsqu'ils faisaient tout cela, il ne voulait rien de plus, si ce n'était d'aller plus loin.

Il se faisait la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'il se donne du temps, qu'il essaie de combattre cette passion. Mais cette tâche s'avérait difficile, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le responsable était _le sex-appeal_ naturel de son petit ami. Il pouvait percevoir que le désir du rougeâtre pour lui ne cessait de s'accroître, à chaque jour écoulé. Du moins, s'il se fiait à la manière qu'il avait de s'emparer de ses fesses et de la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser avec une avidité à couper le souffle. Certes, ces raisons étaient des indications plus que suffisantes.

Il souhaitait donner sa virginité à son petit ami. Simplement, il se demandait quel serait le bon moment, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses parents interrompent l'une de leurs sessions charnelles et il n'était pas sûr que les parents du rougeâtre soient d'accord pour qu'il reste plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de mettre en place ce genre de chose.

Les doigts du rougeâtre traçaient des cercles sur ses cuisses. A l'abri dans son pantalon, son sexe se contracta. Son dos s'accola à la poitrine de son amant qui fredonna et baisa l'arrière de son crâne.

_Je veux que tu me baises_ était trop brut. Et _je te veux à l'intérieur de moi_ était trop … bizarre. Kuroko ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais il savait qu'il était prêt.

En conclusion, pour le moment, il s'adossa contre le torse de son petit ami. Il soupira et apporta la main du rougeâtre à sa bouche pour embrasser ses doigts.

**- Tetsuya ?** L'appela Akashi, doucement.

Kuroko s'immobilisa et se retourna, afin de faire face à son amant. Il succomba au charme de ses orbes de couleurs différentes. Akashi avait une manière de dire son nom, comme s'il était précieux. Personne ne le disait comme cela.

Chaque mot d'Akashi était calculé. Chaque mot était significatif. Il ajoutait une profondeur intense à quelque chose d'insignifiant, tel que son prénom. Souvent, cela lui faisait tourner la tête.

Une drôle d'émotion luisait dans le regard d'Akashi. Une émotion semblable à cette lueur qu'il arborait, lorsqu'Hanamiya l'avait bousculé et lui avait attribué des surnoms stupides. Les sourcils du bleuté se froncèrent. Il se redressa.

**- Oui ? **S'enquit-il, inquiet et hésitant.

La bouche du rougeâtre se déplaçait. Pourtant, pas un mot ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Un pli soucieux barrait son front. Lorsqu'il y pensait, c'était un tic automatique. Il conservait cette habitude. Une habitude qu'il croyait que Kuroko ne connaissait pas. Durant plusieurs battements de cœur, cette expression demeura sur ses traits faciaux. Finalement, il soupira.

**- Peu importe,** conclut-il.

Les cils du bleuté papillonnèrent. Il n'aimait pas la grimace d'abandon qu'arborait son amant. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas faire preuve d'insistance. Il était conscient que son petit ami pourrait devenir en colère, s'il le faisait.

Dans une douce expiration, Kuroko prit les joues du rougeâtre en coupe et l'embrassa. Contre ses lèvres, il sourit, tandis qu'il frottait leurs nez.

**- Je t'aime,** susurra-t-il, bien que son amant ne pût pas lire sur ses lèvres, à cause de leur proximité.

Un court instant, il crût qu'Akashi pouvait l'entendre, lorsqu'il marmonna un tendre _je t'aime_, également. Intérieurement, il était heureux de savoir que leurs esprits étaient semblables. Tellement semblables.

Un jour, lorsqu'il aurait l'occasion de pouvoir se remémorer ce moment, il s'apercevrait qu'il était illusoire de penser cela. Entièrement.

* * *

Pas une seule partie de leurs corps n'étaient pas assemblées. Ils s'imbriquaient, à l'instar d'un puzzle.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils haletèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs yeux n'étaient qu'attirés par l'autre. Ils étaient obnubilés. Ils étaient envoûtés.

Kuroko s'embrasait. Il avait l'impression d'être vivant. La vie était parfaite. Elle était belle et chacune de ses minutes valaient la peine d'être vécue. Une seconde à ne pas profiter d'elle était une seconde de perdue.

C'était sa philosophie. C'était sa croyance.

Il ne jurait que par elle et ne croyait qu'en elle. Fermement.

En outre, il ne pensait qu'à elle, alors qu'il gisait sur le matelas du lit, dénudé. Son amant était à l'intérieur de lui. Dans des poussées profondes, il l'enfonçait dans une montagne d'oreillers et de draps qui s'étalaient autour d'eux.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient. Ils étaient submergés par l'intensité de cette étreinte charnelle.

Comme c'était beau, de pouvoir goûter, toucher et apprendre à apprivoiser le corps de l'autre de l'intérieur, sans qu'ils ne se préoccupent du monde extérieur, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

Dans le regard de son amant, il y avait une lueur de poésie.

S'il avait la possibilité de décrire la situation actuelle d'une façon éloquente, s'il avait la possibilité d'user de phrases fantaisistes, il aurait trouvé de meilleures manières d'exprimer l'étrange beauté qui résidait dans les yeux hétérochromes de son petit ami. C'était un éclat sensuel, incroyable dans sa propre intimité.

L'intimité. Il découvrit qu'ils ne vivaient que pour ça. Que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils pouvaient créer ce moment. Que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils s'inscrivaient dans le monde, en plein dedans.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les biceps de son amant. Puis, ils s'écartèrent, comme s'ils craignaient que ce contact soit trop gras. Avide, il s'empara de la bouche de son petit ami. Il étendait son cou vers le haut. Il sentit les mains d''Akashi envelopper l'arrière de sa nuque pour le soutenir.

Dieu sait combien de temps ils passèrent à rouler dans les couvertures, souriant entre les lèvres de l'autre et parfois, le silence interrompu par des halètements et des gémissements que lui seul pouvait entendre.

C'était agréable. C'était agréable de ne pas se battre, pour une fois. C'était agréable d'être un couple.

C'était excellent que de ne pas se soucier de l'école, de la famille ou d'autres petites choses diverses et stupides qui n'avaient pas d'importance.

Contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir le cœur de son amant battre. Il s'arrêta d'embrasser la bouche de son petit ami. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait cesser, jamais, de déguster la saveur de son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil entre leurs corps.

Des gouttelettes blanchâtres et une substance crémeuse étaient éclaboussées sur son estomac. Certaines tâchaient la peau de son petit ami. D'une certaine manière, il s'était attendu à pouvoir contempler le cœur de son amant. C'était une pensée stupide, certes.

Akashi appréciait ces rêveries aléatoires. La plupart du temps, elles l'amusaient.

Kuroko n'éprouvait pas l'envie de discuter. Il pressentait qu'un mot quelconque serait une trahison à l'authenticité de ce moment. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de communiquer avec Akashi Seijūrō, les mots étaient insignifiants. Pendant des siècles, les mots avaient été utilisés à de multiples reprises. Et pourtant, il était convaincu que personne n'avait ressenti les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, à l'instant.

Ce bonheur était trop, pour être humain. Il avait l'impression d'être Superman. Il soupira. Il accola leurs fronts, fermant les yeux.

Les muscles des bras de son amant étaient raides, parce qu'il préférait ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le bleuté.

Kuroko souhaitait affirmer que c'était correct, qu'il pouvait s'étendre sur lui, confortablement, et ne pas s'attarder sur le fait d'un plausible écrasement.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que le poids de son petit ami au-dessus de son corps était réconfortant. Que cette sensation ne lui apportait que la chair de poule.

**- Mmh,** fredonna-t-il, enfin.

Il était incapable de conserver sa bouche fermée, bien qu'il sache que son amant ne puisse pas l'entendre.

**- C'était bien. **

Le visage d'Akashi était enfoui au creux de sa gorge. Il fit une pause dans sa série de baisers qu'il délaissait sur sa jugulaire, comme s'il était surpris par les vibrations de la voix du bleuté.

Affectueusement, Kuroko apposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se souvenait du jour de leur rencontre, il se rappela de la minceur et de l'aura malheureuse transportée par son amant. Jamais, il n'avait été plus reconnaissant au destin que d'avoir placé ce garçon sourd sur son chemin.

Akashi avait enrichi son existence, d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible.

**- Akashi-kun,** murmura-t-il.

En guise de réponse, son amant fredonna. Il semblait être fasciné par ses clavicules, qu'il se plaisait à retracer, comme s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose dans sa membrane laiteuse. L'attention qu'il portait au corps du bleuté, comme s'il était un bijou précieux ou un espace secret dont il ne pouvait pas attendre d'obtenir la carte pour l'explorer à chacune de ses visites, lui apportait un sentiment de plénitude.

Kuroko avait l'impression d'être beau, et cela était justifié de toutes les bonnes façons.

Il n'était pas inquiet par le fait qu'il devait retourner à la maison dans la soirée, seul, avec ce tueur en série qui vagabondait dans les rues, encore. Il avait abattu quatre personnes, à présent. Et Hanamiya n'avait pas été trouvé.

Il avait du mal à croire à ces histoires, quand il était entouré par autant de bonté.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son amant. Le bleuté sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer, avant que le rougeâtre n'aspirât un suçon sur la peau sensible de sa gorge. Un suçon qui serait impressionnant, sans aucun doute. Il détendit sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se concentra sur la manière dont il se sentait plein, à cet instant. Il ne désirait pas que son amant s'extirpât de son corps. Vaguement, il se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait cela plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été si vif pour attendre.

Lentement, il poussa la poitrine de son petit ami pour qu'il comprenne qu'il voulait lui parler. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il caressa les cheveux d'une couleur cramoisie, pendant un bref moment, avant qu'il ne lui pose une question sur laquelle il s'interrogeait depuis des mois, mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais trouvé une réponse appropriée.

_Akashi-kun, pourquoi as-tu pris tous les livres de ton casier, ce jour-là ?_ Signa-t-il.

Son amant s'immobilisa. Cette fois, il ne poursuivit pas ses caresses. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour contempler son petit ami.

Le bleuté cligna des yeux. Un sourire adoucit sa moue étourdie. Cependant, ce rictus disparut, alors qu'il remarquait l'expression de son amant.

De nouveau, le rougeâtre enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il marmonna quelques mots qui ressemblait à _j'allais me tuer_.

Sous le choc, les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il ne savait que répliquer. Ses doigts stoppèrent leur progression dans la tignasse de son petit ami.

Akashi déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Puis, il frotta son nez contre le sien.

Son amant avait été un étranger suicidaire. Et tout le monde l'avait ignoré. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'Akashi souffrait en silence à cause de cela. Personne ne s'en préoccupait suffisamment. En fait, ils n'ajoutaient qu'à sa douleur.

Tout d'un coup, la pensée de la mort de son petit ami le terrifia, parce qu'il avait déjà, mentalement, du moins, construit sa vie autour de lui.

Essentiellement, Kuroko n'avait rien à craindre.

Akashi n'avait pas dit qu'il allait se tuer. Il avait dit qu'il allait _tuer tout le monde_.


End file.
